A Story for the Lady
by Lttlwings
Summary: A COLLECTION OF ONESHOTS! Written fics about my favorite CCS couple, Eriol and Tomoyo! Different scenarios, different events, different ages, but the same feelings! Plz RR! Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don not own CCS. It belongs to CLAMP!

"..." Character speaking.

'...' Character's thought.

(...) My personal notes.

_Note:_ Hello everyone! It's been forever since I last wrote a fic. Well I did miss writing fics, and so I decided to post a one-shot, whichmight be the first of many in the the future (suggestions will be appreciated.)! It's not much, but it's simple and sweet! I hope you enjoy and plz, if you can and wish, leave me a review! Thanks.

**A Story for the Lady**

Tomoyo laughed as she watched him walk toward her with a sheepish grin upon his charming face. Slowly his long fingers reached her hair and settled upon her head. His handsome face lowered down, where his lips kissed her checks. Pulling back he smiled and took a seat before her.

"Hello dearest." Eriol greeted with his eyes sparkling to see Tomoyo so beautiful.

She smiled back before replying. "Late as always. What is your excuse now?" She curiously wanted to know.

Eriol chuckled. She was never mad at him for his lateness whenever they had dinner out together. In exchange, Eriol had to come up with an excuse to amuse and make her laugh, but always Tomoyo knew the real reason. Eriol had the tendency to forget about the time whenever he was engrossed with his work, and today was no exception.

"You wouldn't believe the trouble I went through." Eriol started as the waiter handed the couple the menus.

Tomoyo thanked the waiter before looking back at the gentleman in front of her with a grin upon her face. "Do tell." She encouraged.

He laughed at how gorgeous she looked with that teasing way. Eriol had to hold himself back from reaching out to kiss her, but thought of doing it later when the time was more appropriate.

"I decided to buy you some flowers on my way to the restaurant." Eriol spoke as his finger ran down the names of the dishes written on the menu.

"Oh, I'm getting flowers?" Tomoyo asked as her eyebrow raised an inch higher.

"Sorry dearest, unfortunately the shop was closed." Eriol apologized as he looked up to see her eyes sparkling, wanting him to continue on with his story.

Eriols' smile widened before he found the dish and spoke it out to the waiter who jotted down the order, as well as the order Tomoyo spoke a few moments later.

Leaving the couple alone, Tomoyo leaned forward and asked. "So what did you do next?"

Eriol reached out his hand to softly caress her soft check, as his gaze marveled at the mesmerizing figure before him. "Well you know how I hate leaving you without a gift." Eriol declared, making Tomoyo smile.

It was true. In the end of every story, Eriol had always a gift for her. Each story told his little adventure to obtain the gift, and Tomoyo sincerely enjoyed hearing him, for the stories were far more important to her than his gifts, and Eriol knew that.

"I decided to ponder on what I should buy, and so headed toward the park." Eriol continued as Tomoyo gazed back at him lovingly. "Where I encountered an old lady being robbed by a thief."

"No." Tomoyo gasped in surprise, making Eriol chuckled at her act. "What happened next?" She asked curiously.

"What any gentleman would do." Eriol stated. "I fought the thief to help the lady."

"Did you get hurt?" Tomoyo inquired as she leaned forward in interest.

Eriol chuckled. "Me? Getting hurt?" He questioned as if it was impossible for such a thing to happen. "Well, a bit." He changed his mind quickly as Eriol leaned forward, bringing himself closer to Tomoyo. "He got me here." Eriol pointed toward his check with a mischief grin upon his face.

"Ah, you poor thing." She whispered in a motherly tone. "Let me kiss the pain away."

Tomoyo planted a kiss upon his check, but Eriol turned his face around, making her lips land on his own lips. Pulling away, Eriol smiled as Tomoyo laughed, sending music to his ears.

"Much better." Eriol commented before continuing with his story. "As you know dearest, I'm a strong guy, and managed to fright the thief away."

"With your magic powers." Tomoyo spoke with laughter in her eyes.

"Exactly dearest." Eriol replied with a wink.

"The old lady in gratitude wished to reward me with a gift, but of course I declined her generous offers."

"How noble of you." Tomoyo declared.

Eriol picked her hand and kissed it. "Well I did deny all the offers she gave, except for one of course." He spoke with a grin.

Tomoyo looked up curiously. "Oh, is that so."

"Yes my dear." Eriol replied as he took from inside his pocket something that she couldn't see.

Grinning Tomoyo spoke. "So you got the reward and came running to the restaurant to meet me up for dinner."

Eriol nodded his head. "Exactly. Now will you forgive me for my lateness dearest?"

Tomoyo laughed before nodding. "Of course I'll forgive you, how can I not after what you've been through."

Eriol smiled and caressed her hand, which he held with his own large one. "Now dear, let me show you what a rarity of gift I've got."

Curious Tomoyo looked at his closed fist that surfaced the table. He slowly then opened his fingers to reveal in the middle of his palm a beautiful silver ring with a heart shaped diamond. Tomoyo gasped, not expecting such a gift. She then smiled and looked up at Eriol.

"That was very generous of the old lady to have given you such a ring." Tomoyo stated, now knowing exactly why he was late for dinner.

Eriol shrugged. "She gave it willingly."

Tomoy laughed before Eriol leaned forward and smiled. "But there was a condition."

"There was?" Tomoyo inquired as she herself leaned forward with a curious smile.

"I had to promise the old lady that she would be invited to the wedding of course." Eriol spoke with a grin. "If that is ok with you, dearest."

Tomoyo's smile widened as she felt her heart race. Eriol was proposing to her and she could see his eyes sparkling with love, but anxiety to hear her answer.

"Of course it is ok."

Eriol quickly then lift himself up from his seat, startling everyone around him, including Tomoyo. Without warning he kneeled in front of Tomoyo and placed the ring on her finger before kissing her hand.

"I forgot to tell you one thing though." Eriol commented as he looked up to gaze at her face, which brightened up with joy.

"What is that?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol smiled in bliss. "I love you."

Tomoyo softly laughed, as if his actions weren't proof enough. "How does the story end?" She then wanted to know.

Eriol smiled. "That is for us to find out later, my dearest."

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don not own CCS. It belongs to CLAMP!

"..." Character speaking.

'...' Character's thought.

(...) My personal notes.

_Note:_ Hello everyone! I decided to transform "A Story for a Lady" into a collection of one-shots, instead of creating a new story for every new one-shot I made! I want to thank all the readers that reviewed my last fic in chapter 1, and they are: Knda Crazie, youkaigirl64, MoshiMoshiQueen, cherryblossomchick12, Gundum M, illusion, Gipsychan, swt-sunflower, Sakura123, shiroi-yume, TeDDieZ, and kwitchie! Thank you for the support! I hope you enjoy this one-shot, even though there isn't any romantic scene!

_Knda Crazie_: Thank you for all the support you have given me! Not only through this fic but also other fics I've written! You are such a sweetie! I know you want me to update "A mom and a dad," but ideas have failed me, and so I don't know how to proceed with the fic! I'm waiting until something comes up, but until then the story will be paused. I don't promise you anything but I'll try to continue with that fic in the future! So if you have any other suggestions, I would gladly write a one-shot for you! Thank you once again for everything!

This fic is basically how they became friends! Written in Eriol's point of view! Enjoy and leave me a review! Thanks!

**Friends**

I was sitting down in the library reading one of my favorite books when I heard the seat in front of me being pulled. I looked up and my gaze fell upon Tomoyo Daidouji. I knew exactly who she was. Since Tomoyo was Sakura's best friend, I knew her little habits and little feelings. After all, anyone who was connected with the future mistress of the Clow Cards, should be of my concern.

"Would you mind if I joined you?" She asked politely, like always.

I smiled. "Not at all Daidouji. Take a seat."

She smiled back before sitting down and settling her own books on to the table. I curiously looked at the titles, and found out that they were books related to fashion. I laughed inwardly, knowing exactly the purpose of her readings. These fashion books served as an inspiration for Daidouji to create Sakura's costume during her little adventures. I wonder how far her talent would take her. She might be the next top fashion designer in the world. I had no doubt if I predicted the future just now my guess would be correct.

"Wondering why I'm reading so much fashion books, I presume?" interrupted Daidouji.

I gazed up and she smiled. "Not at all." I answered making her eyebrow rise slightly. "I was just curious to know why you should join me in the library when you could be out with Sakura during lunch."

She looked startled for a moment before her smile graced her face once again. I could have read her mind and found out the answer to my own question, but that would just be inconsiderate of my part, wouldn't it? I wanted to hear her speak those words. I wanted to hear from her mouth that she was only here because Sakura had requested her to befriend me. This was the only answer that I could formulate. Why would Daidouji be here when I knew that she rather be with her best friend than me?

"I'm here because I want to." Was her simple but yet honest answer.

I looked surprised. So I made a mistake. I made a wrong and false presumption about her character. Daidouji was here on her free will and I accused her of such horrible intentions, or was I not? Knowing that Daidouji was a great actress in masking her feelings away, I decided to check if her answer was a small lie, or if that was the truth. Ok, you can accuse me of being rude or hideous for not believing in Daidouji, but I've been fooled so many times, in this life time and in the past as well. People with power tend to attract false friends that would do anything for favors.

So I did explore her complex mind.

What can I say. I don't know her as I assumed I did. She wasn't lying. How could she, when her amethyst eyes stared back at me with only the honest truth.

"Why are you smiling so widely at me?" Daidouji interrupted my thoughts once again.

Was I smiling? I didn't notice I was expressing my happiness to know that she was willing to be my friend. Strange how I let my mask down for once to reveal my emotions. I had to admit, I was indeed happy to know that besides Sakura, I could count on Daidouji to be a real true friend.

"I'm only smiling because it is my nature to smile." I replied to her question, making her look at me in amusement.

She didn't question me anymore and went to open her fashion book. I resumed my reading but not long Daidouji called my attention again by showing me a paper. I left the book aside to look down toward the drawing she had made. It was amazing how artistic she could be. Daidouji was indeed a very talented young lady, with a very skillful hand.

"What do you think?" She asked me, while she analyzed her own drawing as well.

I only nodded my head in approval. You could see that she didn't take much time and effort to do such a masterpiece. As I scanned the picture, I began to see another alternative for the multilayer of skirt that she had drawn onto the model, which I presumed was Sakura. Without her permission I took the pencil from her hand and began to redraw her model in the blank part of the paper, with every detail included on her model except for the skirt, which I remade.

Tomoyo who was observing me, looked amazed. "I didn't know you could draw that well Hiiragizawa."

I smiled. "Same goes to you." She only smiled back before looking down at the sketch which I drew.

"So you redrew the skirt." Tomoyo observed. "What's wrong with the one I drew?"

"Nothings wrong, except that if you're going to run with that multilayer skirt you would be easily distracted. It is easier to move with the skirt I've drawn, instead of the one you have suggested, but of course if you're going to a fancy party your skirt would be the best choice."

Tomoyo looked surprised once again, and I couldn't help but chuckle softly. I knew Daidouji was wondering why I had presumed that the costume she was making would be given to a person that would be moving around and not, instead, to a person that would be attending an event.

"True." Daidouji answered me as she turned the paper back to her side. "I like your idea." She then added before correcting her drawing.

I observed her hand move over the sketch, and not long another beautiful drawing was made. It was a mixture of my skirt with her skirt. There was less layers, but yet there was a wavy feel of the skirt that she had intended to make. The new skirt was easy to move in and fancy enough to be used during any event. I smiled at her creativity. Even though I could draw well, I had no imagination.

"What do you think?" She asked once again, turning the paper around so that I had a better view.

"Brilliant." Was my simple answer which made her smile widely.

"Alright, so this will be it." She concluded, before closing the book. "Want to join me for lunch? If you haven't eaten of course."

I did in fact have my lunch already, but finding Tomoyo Daidouji an intriguing person I decided to join her. "It would be a pleasure." I answered before lifting myself up from my seat.

"Great." She answered. "I have some great onigiri, if you wish to have some."

"Sure." I replied, wondering if Sakura's exaggerated statement of her best friend being the best cooker was in fact true.

Both of us headed out of the library as we engaged ourselves in a pleasant conversation, in which I began to discover new and surprising facts about Daidouji. I wonder how I haven't noticed such an amazing girl before.

**The End**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don not own CCS. It belongs to CLAMP!

"..." Character speaking.

'...' Character's thought.

(...) My personal notes.

_Note:_ Another update! I hoep you enjoy this chapter! Thank you everyone for the review from the last chapter! Special thanks go to: Gipsychan, Knda Crazie, kwitchie, and asga! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave me a review in the end, thanks!

This story is dedicated to Knda Crazie!

**? He Loves me !**

"He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not."

Tomoyo plucked the last petal from the stem and sighed in dismay. She watched the petal flow down toward the grass underneath as the feeling of disappointment consumed her.

"He loves you." Spoke a familiar voice.

Startled, Tomoyo averted her gaze toward the gentleman beside, as her cheeks blushed in embarrassment. Eriol Hiiragizawa gave her a greetingsmile before taking a seat next to her on the park bench.

"Trust me. He loves you." Eriol spoke once again.

Hesitant, Tomoyo inquired. "How are you so sure?"

Eriol chuckled, as if the question she made was silly. "I've seen so many boys in our school look at your way, especially this fellow who can't take his eyes away from you whenever you're around."

Tomoyo sadly smiled, every boy except for the one she wanted. "So you're here to help him?" Tomoyo asked, wondering what Eriol's purpose was.

He smiled. "Exactly. Although you seem to love someone else."

Tomoyo softly blushed as her eyes gazed away from the handsome boy beside her. Eriol chuckled inwardly at Tomoyo's embarrassment, it was the first time that the lady had learned to love someone else. He would have to take cautious steps.

"Does the poor fellow have any chance with you?" Eriol questioned, calling Tomoyo's attention as she composed herself.

"I don't think he does." She replied firmly.

Tomoyo was really serious. Once she fell in love, it was firm and strong, very hard to break. She would dedicate herself toward her lover's happiness rather then her own, the way she did toward Sakura. It was difficult to tell her otherwise.

"What does he have to do?" Eriol persisted.

Tomoyo sighed. "I won't give in too easily." Was her answer.

Eriol chuckled in amusement. "Poor guy, he will be heartbroken when I tell him the news."

Tomoyo smiled. "Am I being too harsh?"

He laughed. "Not at all. It's just the way you are."

Tomoyo thought silently for a moment before speaking. "I guess." She started hesitantly "He could start by talking to me personally."

Eriol gazed at her in surprise. Was she giving in or was she starting to change her concept? Tomoyo realized that sometimes happiness could be found in various ways, not only in one place or person, and maybe taking a risk isn't that bad.

"What if he has already spoken to you before?" Eriol questioned, curious to know what her answer would be.

"Well then, what is he waiting for? Tell him to ask me out for a date!" Tomoyo stated as she began to laugh.

Eriol joined her, as both laughed at how characteristic was Tomoyo's sudden answer. The lady had so many times encouraged others to go after the one they loved but when it came to her, Tomoyo felt helpless. She had never followed her own advice before.

As their laughs settled down, Eriol slowly got up from the bench and walked toward a flower, which he plucked. Tomoyo confused watched as he walked back toward her and presented the single flower.

"I might as well follow your advice then. Tomoyo, will you go out on a date with me?" Eriol asked.

Tomoyo blushed. She wasn't expecting this. She had noticed every boy's attention, everyone except for Eriol. How could she have missed it when he was the one who she had fallen in love for?

"The fellow was you?" Tomoyo questioned a bit startled to the revelation.

Eriol chuckled. "Yes."

"But…" Tomoyo looked stunned. "You…"

Eriol laughed at her incapability to speak complete sentences. "Tomoyo my dearest, you still haven't answered my question. Will you go out with me?"

A smile graced her face as she suddenly jumped up to embrace him. "Yes!" She exclaimed.

Eriol chuckled before he slowly tucked the flower behind her ear. He then kissed her forehead and gazed down at the beauty he held in his arms. She definitely looked better in love.

"Didn't I tell you Tomoyo." Eriol started with a soft smile before winking down at her. "He definitely loves you."

**The End**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don not own CCS. It belongs to CLAMP!

"..." Character speaking.

'...' Character's thought.

(...) My personal notes.

_Note:_ Hello again! Since Christmas is almost near, I decided to write a Christmas story! Special thanks goes to the following people who have reviewed the last story:

**kwitchie:** Thank you for the sweet review!

**Knda Crazie:** Thank you for the corrections, I've already made the changes :)

**youkaigirl64:** Thank you :) You are a sweetie!

**asga:** Thank you! Hope you like this chapter too :)

Thank you once again! Wish you all a MERRY CHRISTMAS! Enjoy the special holiday with your family and friends! Hope you enjoy the fic and please leave me a review as a Christmas gift! Thanks!

_Merry Christmas :)_

**Special Christmas**

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" exclaimed Tomoyo as she closed the bedroom door behind her.

"My dearest, it'll only be for tonight." Eriol Hiiragizawa replied with a mischief grin.

Tomoyo frowned back at the handsome man, who was sitting on the bed looking toward her with laughing eyes. She walked toward him and grabbed the clothes he held in his hands.

"You did this on purpose!" She suddenly accused while heading toward the bathroom, leaving the door half open as she changed.

Eriol chuckled. "Dearest falling from the ladder and breaking my leg was not my planning. You know I wouldn't do that on purpose."

Tomoyo silently laughed as she recalled Eriol's funny accident with the lights. "I guess."

Eriol smiled, "Besides I love doing this every year! You will love it too."

Tomoyo grinned at that sentence while fumbling with the large pants. "I hope I do."

Eriol chuckled as he heard Tomoyo mumble something under her breath. It was very hard getting into those clothes, and he was glad that for today he wouldn't have to suffer with those terrible zippers and buttons.

"Need any help dearest?" Eriol inquired.

Tomoyo sighed as she found herself tangled with the complicated shirt. She fought a little longer before giving up. "I do." Was her tiring reply.

Eriol softly chuckled before calling out. "Come here angel."

Tomoyo slowly emerged from the bathroom with her head half hidden from the tangled shirt that wrapped her body in an awkward way. Eriol laughed at the beauty that walked toward him with a helpless expression upon her face.

"You aren't allowed to laugh at me." Tomoyo whined as she stood before the charming man.

He smiled while getting up and kissing her forehead. "I can't help myself, dearest. You look adorable."

Tomoyo softly smiled. "Hurry up, it's almost time."

Eriol nodded his head as he managed to free Tomoyo from the shirt. "There you go. Now shall we try again?"

Tomoyo laughed. "Go ahead." She replied while extending both arms in front of her.

Eriol quickly then dressed the shirt onto Tomoyo before he buttoned the shirt close from behind. Finishing with his task, Eriol softly wrapped his arms around her delicate waste, while kissing her neck lovingly. Tomoyo widely smiled as she leaned back on his warm chest. They were perfect together.

"Any extra time left?" Whispered Eriol suggestively as he kissed her neck.

Tomoyo laughed. "And fight with the shirt again? No thank you."

Eriol moved his lips to tease with her ears. "I'm an expert with this shirt. Have you forgotten that I have to wear them every year?"

Tomoyo smiled, trying her best to resist to his temptations. "Not right now Eriol. Another time." She pleaded.

Eriol kissed her cheek before letting go. He smiled to see Tomoyo's eyes sparkle with love and desire. They have been together for years, and yet they were much in love.

"Now help me with the boots." Spoke Tomoyo as she leaned forward to kiss him.

"Yes dearest." Eriol replied.

Not long Tomoyo was all dressed up and smiling. "How do I look?"

Eriol smiled. "Perfect."

"I definitely look better in this outfit than you do." Tomoyo teased as she gazed herself in a nearby mirror.

Eriol laughed. "You look better than me in anything dearest." Was his reply.

Tomoyo quickly circled her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. Eriol having difficulty to wrap his arms around Tomoyo's waste, because of the outfit she wore, decided to settle his hands on her hips.

"You know, you really look like the real thing." Eriol admitted.

Tomoyo laughed. "Then I might give you what you want for Christmas."

"What I want…" Spoke Eriol but was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

Tomoyo startled, quickly pulled away. "They're here!"

Eriol watched Tomoyo panic, as she frantically looked around the room for the bag that contained all the Christmas presents. Eriol chuckled before pulling Tomoyo to a stop and kissing her forehead.

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright." Eriol spoke with a soothing tone.

"It's the first time I'm doing this. You usually are responsible Eriol." Tomoyo spoke, afraid that she wouldn't be able to do the task.

He nodded his head in understanding before whispering. "I know, but this year it's your turn. Now listen dearest, everything will be perfect." He assured confidently.

Tomoyo smiled to his words as she slowly clamed herself down. Remembering where she hid the bag of presents, Tomoyo quickly found the object and headed toward the door. Eriol, waiting for her near the doorway, slowly put on her head the red hat that was missing. He gave her a kiss and a wink before turning away. She watched Eriol disappear down the staircase where she heard some chatting coming from the living room.

Breathing in and out, Tomoyo tightly grabbed the bag and swung it over her shoulders before heading down the stairs.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Tomoyo laughed joyfully as she descended the steps.

Suddenly her amethyst eyes filled with tears to see the scene before her. On the landing there stood the people she loved the most, all with sparkling eyes filled with happiness and love. There on the landing waiting for her was her loving husband, Eriol who held in his arms two young children, her little girl and her baby boy.

"Santa!" The children cheered.

Tomoyo smiled as her vision blurred. "Merry Christmas!" She called, finding it difficult to imitate Santa's voice when her own voice was cracking.

Eriol let the children run toward her. She then quickly let the bag down to embrace her daughter and son. Tears finally ran free from her eyes as Eriol slowly approached to wipe her tears away.

"Being Santa Clause isn't that bad." Eriol whispered.

"You were right. I do love this. Maybe next year I could do this again." Tomoyo whispered back to her husband.

"If I break my leg again, that is." He replied, making her softly laugh.

Tomoyo sniffling slowly hugged her children tightly as both of them circled their little arms around her neck with happy smiles. Eriol's own smile softened to see the perfect scene in front of him.

"You made my wish come true Santa." Eriol spoke as Tomoyo looked up at him with questioning eyes. "This is all I want for Christmas, and nothing else."

Tomoyo smiled back lovingly.

"Merry Christmas!"

**The End**


End file.
